mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Third
Nozomi Entertainment Kadokawa Pictures U.S.A. | network = WOWOW | first = April 13, 2006 | last = October 26, 2006 | episodes = 24 | episode_list = }} is a novel, manga, and anime series by and illustrated by . The anime series goes under the name . According to the recent New York Comic Convention; The Third has been licensed by Kadokawa Pictures U.S.A and is distributed by Nozomi Entertainment for U.S release. The anime was released in summer of 2007. Plot The series is set many years after a devastating war, which killed 80% of the Earth's population. Earth is being watched by a group of beings known as The Third from a planet called Hyperion. They are named after a red jewel-like eye on their forehead (Space Eye) that serves as a port for data access and other types of communication. These beings are committed to protecting the humans from harm. One of the main ways is to protect the humans is to control the amount of "technos" or technology that the humans have access to, known as the "technos taboo". Human found using forbidden technos could be killed by The Third's best "autoenforcer" an AI robot named Bluebreaker. It follows the adventures of Honoka, a 17 yr old girl who is human, but was born with a blue third eye as well. The Third found that she could not interface with the rest of The Third and so declared her a mutation and left her with human parents. Her blue eye enables her to see Chi and use it to find cloaked enemies and sense the emotions of all living things. Honoka is a jack-of-all-trades who travels throughout the barren earth with the help of a sand tank operated by Bogie, an AI guardian given to her by her grandfather. She earns a living by doing various jobs with the tank like ridding areas of oversized spiders and ants and escorting or transporting clients. One night while traveling through the desert, she comes upon a strange man named Iks (eeks). He arrived on the planet for a purpose which is not clear until the last episode. The Third is also nervous about his arrival and fears he may seek to harm the humans. In order to understand the world more Iks contracts with Honoka to accompany her for most of her travels. During travel or at night, she recites poems by a writer named "Dona Myfree" (exact spelling unknown at this time). Various other characters are woven in to bring out more of Honoka's character and virtues. She grows over the episodes into a person whose personality becomes critical to the very survival of the planet. Characters * :She is the protagonist of the story, a jack-of-all-trades that will do any job except assassinate another human. Honoka wields a katana and a pair of guns, in which she uses for battles. Honoka is known as the because of her graceful moves with her katana. She is also shown to be a gun fanatic, usually spending all of her money from her latest mission on guns. :Honoka also has a third eye similar to The Third, but this eye is blue rather than red. She does not have the abilities that The Third have, but with the blue eye, she is able to detect life forces and sense other things in her environment. She is 17 years old in the anime and 15 in the manga (which appears to take place before the anime). She is incredibly strong, where in the end of the anime series with one strike of her sword she was able to take down a large army. * :He is the mysterious, seemingly young individual that Honoka meets earlier on in the series. Iks has a calm and trusting persona, appearing to be harmless. However, he is sought after by The Third since no one knows his purpose or intentions. He has special powers of healing and is later revealed to be a visiting alien sent to observe the Earth.In the end we get to know that he is the arbitrator, who has come to make decision about the earth and also fell in love with Honoka. * :A robotic mind that acts a guardian, advisor and support for Honoka. He is lodged in a metal container and wears a green visor. Appears to be sentient to an extent and is often serviced at the hospital in Emporium. He will state Honoka's flaws bluntly, as well as repremand her after spending all her money on guns, usually annoying her. He is a very skilled fighter, where he was able to defeat an anti-tank helicopter by himself. * :He was one of the best mechanics and regularly services Honoka's sand tank. He travelled about in a huge crane/tank. He was killed by Blue Breaker because of repeatedly breaking the Technos Taboo near the beginning of the anime. * :One of The Third and very interested in Honoka. He keeps tabs on her from time to time and wields considerable political power within The Third. * :A small girl that travels with Zankan. She is cheerful and likes Honoka as if she is her sister, usually calling her Hono-chan. Currently, she is travelling with Honoka after her father, Zankan, was killed by a Blue Breaker. She now attends school in Emporium and lives with her fathers sister. * :A youth that meets Honoka in the first episode and is a mechanic to the sand vehicle. He wishes to follow the man's footsteps whom he calls pops; Zankan. For this, he will attend a technical school while working for Honoka's team. He has obvious feelings for Honoka, and usually gets jealous when she talks to Iks. Near the end of the anime, while trying to invent a way to improve Boogie, her tank, he breaks the Techno Taboo which causes him to be banned from being a mechanic. * :A health teacher from Millie's school who takes an apparently sexual interest in Honoka. When she travelled with Honoka she revealed that she can sense chi. She also displays an open hatred towards men and carries a gun around with her. Despite her hatred towards men, near the end of the anime she helps Iks with his feelings towards Honoka, later commenting after doing so "it's like a wife helping her husband find his mistress". Honoka often refers to her as Sensei (teacher in Japanese), since she herself never went to school. * :A cyborg from the Great War. He is a hunter out to merge with Allies of the Monster Troop to grow stronger. His body is made from a mysterious liquid metal and can shoot laser beams from his finger. In order to keep from deteriorating he merges with other allies from the Monster Troop as well to keep its nanomachines alive. Episodes External links * WOWOW's The Third website * Kadokawa's The Third website * XEBEC's The Third website * Official English Site to The Third Encyclopedia entries *Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Light novels Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Media franchises Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Seinen manga de:The Third fr:The Third - aoi hitomi no shōjo it:The Third - La ragazza dagli occhi blu ja:ザ・サード